Fight With You
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Set in Season 3 "Elephant's Memory" it's the parts where Hotch& Reid are at odds or argue. Slightly fluffy at the end...


**Title:** Fighting With You

**Summary:** Drabble. Set in Season 3 "Elephant's Memory". All the times Hotch and Reid either fought or were at odds. It's not slash as such it's more…fluff really at the end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds, never will, only the DVDs.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is my first Hotch/Reid fic, so it's all new to me.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Reid started his defence, "It's the truth they could've done something. They work with his father. They knew Owen."

"So what? All adolescents profile like sociopaths. There's a reason you can't diagnose them until they're 18." Hotch replied, he didn't want to argue right now.

"Yeah, and they could have seen the signs!" Reid spat in return.

"Nobody sees the signs, Reid. You know that." Hotch took a breath to calm his tone again, "And making it their fault is not only unfair, it's dangerous. I want you to go back to the Savage house, and I want you to go through Owen's room." He saw the look on Reid face.

"Morgan's already doing that." The younger man said.

"Yeah, and you're gonna join him." Aaron said.

Reid looked outraged, "Oh you're punishing me?"

"No, I'm using you. You know this kid better than anybody. Go find us something we can use. Also…the last thing I want it for you to get hurt." Aaron said quietly at the end.

"Fine. But don't expect to share tonight." Reid snapped before walking out. Aaron knew he'd hurt him but it was better that Spencer was safe then fighting with the police.

* * *

"Reid, what are you doing?" Aaron asked as he saw Reid taking off his Kevlar vest.

"He's gonna force us to kill him. Don't make me a part of that. You don't need me." Spencer said handing him the vest. Aaron frowned but took the vest.

"Meet me at the station." He told Spencer firmly who nodded.

* * *

"I know the only reason you joined the team was for your father, I know that he blamed you for everything," Spencer was doing well, he also knew in the back of his mind that he was blocking a straight shot at Owen.

"Stay back! Right where you are!" The teen screamed at him.

"I also know the only reason that you killed Rod Norris and Kyle Borden was to protect Jordon. I know the harder you tried, the worse it got, and it felt like everybody just stood there watching you suffer. Not a single person even tried to help." Spencer was trying to talk him down.

"They didn't. They didn't." The boy agreed.

"What's he doing?" Rossi said to Hotch.

"He's blocking our shot." Hotch said, already annoyed at Spencer.

"I know you want to escape and forget. Believe me when I say I know…I know exactly how that feels. But you know what? You don't have to die." Spencer said slowly.

"No. No, I'm already dead." Owen said.

"No. No you're not dead. If you die, you're going to leave Jordan just like your mother left you. I know you don't want that. Do you?" Spencer really hoped this worked.

"Okay, you bring her to me. All right? You bring her outside." Owen demanded.

"I can't bring her outside, Owen. But if you put the gun down, I swear to God I'll take you to her. I promise nobody will hurt you. You'll say goodbye to her, and you'll give her the necklace. All right? So what do you say? Just put the gun down. Let's go inside." Spencer said. He gave an apologetic look to Hotch as he passed him. Hotch knew he hadn't meant to purposely stop them but he didn't want Owen to die for no good reason.

* * *

"You knowingly jeopardised your life and the lives of others." Reid nodded, he knew, "I should fire you. You're the smartest kid in the room, but you're not the only one in that room. You pull something like this again, you will be. Am I clear?" Spencer knew Hotch would be angry.

"Yes, Sir. It's won't happen again. Thank-you." Spencer said.

"What were you thinking?" Aaron asked.

"I was thinking that that would have been the second time a kid died in front of me." Spencer confessed.

"You're keeping score, just like Owen." Aaron pointed out.

"It was my turn to save one." Spencer said.

"It doesn't work like that." Aaron told him.

"It should." Spencer reasoned.

"I know it's painful when the person you identify with is the bad guy." Aaron admitted carefully.

"What does that make me?" Spencer asked.

"Good at a job. I know it's none of my business, but when we land, I think you should go and catch the rest of that movie." Aaron said.

"I might just…but I don't think it was supposed to be too good anyway. I thought I might go home and read for a while. Then maybe snuggle with my ridiculously handsome boyfriend and sleep."

"Sounds good. I might have to do that too. But my boyfriend isn't ridiculously handsome. He's really smart and good-looking but he can make some really stupid decisions." Spencer smiled and allowed Hotch to kiss him quickly before moving down the plane to sit somewhere to read case files.


End file.
